


Stay With Me While the Storm is Strong

by b0ba_f3rnz



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ba_f3rnz/pseuds/b0ba_f3rnz
Summary: Another snippet from the medieval knight Martin/scholar Jon AU.Prompt: A whumpee that serves a Whumper because of Whumper’s higher position (Lord, King, Prince, etc.) and everyone thinks the way they treat Whumpee is fine because of their lower ranking position (cue Caretaker who doesn’t agree with their way of thinking) (from lovely-little-whumpee on tumblr)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Stay With Me While the Storm is Strong

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a scene involving physical abuse from an authority figure, it's nothing graphic but if that bothers you you might wanna skip this one!

Jon strode down the drafty corridor towards the lord’s offices, his scroll of calculations clutched tightly in his hand. He had been given permission to enter uninvited if a discovery had been made or a breakthrough in his alchemical research. While he strongly doubted that the latter would ever give him cause to interrupt the lord’s doings, these calculations regarding the lord’s recently built trebuchet would almost certainly be of interest. For a brief and pleasant moment, he allowed his head to swim with the lord’s praises and adulations. He rounded the corner and stopped short. The lord’s voice was carrying through his closed chamber door. Against his better judgement, Jon stepped forwards. 

“Did you see the state of my granary this month? Not to mention that 14 serfs have been caught hunting in my forest, and in addition to the loss of game and food, it was I who paid for their trial and punishment?” 

“Your lordship, they’re starving, that’s why the serfs are so-” 

Jon could not make out to whom the responding voice belonged.

“And you have the nerve, the audacity to come to me on their behest? Who do you serve? The serfs or your master?” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“You, sir.” 

“Do not forget whence you came.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Jon flinched as a cracking sound came from within the chamber, followed by a small cry. 

“Leave me.” 

Jon turned around. There was no reason to stay, his presence would surely not be welcome if the lord was in this bad of a mood. Unless- his trebuchet plans might improve the lord’s mood, he thought. And that would be very good for his position indeed. He turned around, and almost collided with the figure walking quickly away from the lord’s chamber. 

“God’s bones, watch where you’re- Martin?” 

Martin stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. Jon inhaled sharply as he saw the darkening circle around Martin’s eye. Martin quickly ducked his head.

“Sorry.” He breathed, the word barely audible. He sidestepped Jon and walked down the corridor.

“Wait!” Jon called after him. Martin stopped.

“What?” His voice trembled.

Jon jogged to catch up with him. “I have some basic medical training.” He explained. “I can help with that- on your eye, I mean.” 

“It’s just a bruise.”

“Well it looks quite nasty to me.” Jon realized he was glowering, and attempted to arrange his face into something more pleasant. Apparently, it worked, as Martin sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly. 

“Alright.” 

Martin followed Jon to his study. 

“Sit.” Jon directed him. Martin flinched at the words, and sat in the closest chair to the door, leg bouncing anxiously. He turned to his desk and began to pull the ingredients he would need to make a poultice out of the drawers. 

“Er- you do know I’m not going to hurt you, right?” Jon said, glancing back at Martin.

“Of course.” Martin said defensively. “Why would I- oh.” He met Jon’s eyes. 

“You heard, didn’t you.” He said, quietly. 

“I did.” Jon said. “Martin-”

“I know, Jon. I know what I did was wrong.”

“What?” 

“His lordship already reminded me. I won’t do it again. I understand my duty.” A tear streaked down Martin’s face, and he scrubbed it away furiously. 

“I was going to say that he shouldn’t have hit you.” 

“What?” Martin said, looking up at Jon. 

“He shouldn’t have hit you.” Jon repeated, feeling rather stupid. “You- you shouldn’t be punished for kindness.” 

“Kindness?” Martin’s face seemed to clear, causing Jon’s heart to wrench involuntarily. But it quickly clouded over again. “It wasn’t kindness. It was a mistake, I serve his lordship’s will.” 

“And what of your will?”

Martin scoffed. “My will? It doesn’t matter.” 

“It matters to me.” Jon said quietly. He scooped the mixture he had been making out of his mortar with two fingers, and gently wiped it across Martin’s bruise.  
Martin nearly knocked the chair over in his haste to get away. 

Jon snatched his hand away, watching as Martin calmed himself enough to sit still. His chest was still heaving. 

“He was wrong to hit you.” Jon said, his voice low. He hoped Martin understood that the anger in his voice was not directed at him. To hell with the trebuchet plans. This castle could be smashed to bits for all he cared. He held out his hand again, letting Martin see it before he touched him. Martin nodded, and Jon swiped his fingers across the bruise again. Martin closed his eyes. 

“How many times has he done this? 

Martin shrugged. “Every time I do something that displeases him. Which- it’s not often. Really, Jon, it’s alright” 

Jon sighed. 

“Please come to me when it happens.” He said. “I- I can help."

“Jon-”

“It's not right, Martin. you deserve better. Promise me you’ll come to me.” 

Martin opened his eyes, and Jon cupped his cheek with a sticky hand. 

Martin sighed.

“Alright.” 

Jon swept his thumb across Martin's cheekbone.

"Could I stay?" Martin asked in a rush. He looked down. "I'm sorry. You're probably quite busy, I'll just-"

"Please stay." Jon said. "I'd love to have your company."

**Author's Note:**

> god i love this au so much, i wish i could come up with a cohesive storyline for it lol. for now, y'all get this snippet! i wrote this in the middle of the night and didn't proofread so who knows if it's any good, but i hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
